Blown Away
by macmoosie
Summary: Joanna's mission is to infiltrate a dataDyne base in Kazakhstan to destroy a biochemical weapon that could destroy the world - with one complication. Rated T for violence and language. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Dark or the character of Joanna Dark; nor am I affiliated with Rare or Microsoft Game Studios in anyway. This story features original characters that are on copyright that are not to be used or mentioned in other stories whatsoever. This story is a complete work of fiction and any similarities to real life events in the past or future are purely coincidental.

Author's Note: Rated T for violence and language; meant to take place after the Perfect Dark Zero setting in modern day 2020, but has nothing to do with either of the two games.

* * *

**.:Blown Away:.**

* * *

Joanna sat by her computer, strumming her fingers along the desk. She waited for her briefing to load on the screen and when it did, she focused all of her attention onto it. She smirked as she listened to Carrington's voice over the computer. "Joanna, your mission is a simple one", he began, "You are to infiltrate one of dataDyne's old military bases in Kazakhstan - we believe they're holding one biochemical weapon that if activated, can bring about a catastrophic meltdown to the Earth".

Joanna scoffed, "Typical dataDyne. Typical villain - always hoarding a dangerous weapon, threatening to obliterate mankind with no means of compromise or negotiation. Makes you wonder though; why the hell do they even bother threatening us? No matter what the government tries to do, they won't cooperate, even if we give into their demands".

Carrington continued, "Yes, I know. However, the government tried something earlier and two of their men were captured. Now, they want to set off a full attack on the base, and common sense dictates that should dataDyne feel threatened, they'll unleash the weapon on the world. We can't let that happen. You'll parachute to point A, where you'll rendezvous with Johnathan, half a klick from your drop zone. From there, the two of you will breach the base, neutralizing any threats you may encounter".

Joanna nodded. "What else?"

"Once inside, locate the laboratory. No doubt that's where the weapon is being held - destroy it. Johnathan will leave you at the laboratory and head to the prison chamber and rescue the two government agents. Meet him at the helipad and get out of there. Like I said, simple enough".

Joanna gritted her teeth and frowned. "Nothing is ever simple, Mr. Carrington. You of all people should know that. When do I leave for Russia?"

"As soon as possible. Gear up and head to the loading dock".

Joanna shut down the computer and changed her outfit so she was suitable for the Russian climate. Wearing dark blue skinny jeans, snowboots, a long-sleeved black shirt and a matching dark blue denim jacket with a fur collar, she proceeded to the armory. Checking in, she took a P9P handgun and a DW-P5 submachine gun into inventory. She also took a Locktopus, a Datathief, the demolition kit, and a pair of binoculars from the gadgetry box. Heading to the loading dock, she buckled herself in and took out her MP3 player.

When she neared the drop zone, she pocketed the media device and grabbed a parachute from the wall. Buckling it on, she prepared herself for the jump. She saw the red light turn green and leapt from the airplane. As she neared the ground, a quick pull of the cord and she was thrust upward, descending slowly to the ground.

Discarding the parachute, she tapped into her communication headset and contacted Carrington and Johnathan. "I've reached the drop zone. Johnathan, give me two minutes to get to you".

The cold Kazakhstan air brushed along Joanna's face, making her shudder. Pulling her jacket upward so the fur on the collar warmed her ears, she made her way to Johnathan. When she found him, he was crouched on a cliff above the base, scoping it out with military grade binoculars.

Joanna laid on her stomach as she pulled out her binoculars to have a better view. Below them before the base was a small forest of pine trees, beautifully frosted with snow and ice. In the middle of the forest was a worn out pathway, apparently for vehicles to get to the base. Several guards patrolled the forest as two remained stationary on both sides of the blast doors to the base.

Two security cameras, one on each side of the door to accompany the guards turned half-clockwise and back, observing the main entrance. Above the base entrance were two more guards - armed with sniper rifles - scoping out the forest. Joanna observed the snipers, as both had their backs to each other. "Do you think we could take out the snipers from here?"

Johnathan nodded, "It's worth a shot. No pun intended".

Joanna chuckled and watched them again. Removing the DW-P5 submachine gun from her back holster - conveniently equipped with an accurate scope, flashlight, and silencer - she took aim at the first sniper and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew from the chamber of the gun and through the icy Russian wind, hitting the sniper square in the head, killing him instantly.

A reallignment of the sight and another pull of the trigger, the second sniper was down. Joanna mentally argued the pros and cons of shooting out the cameras from her current location, but came to the conclusion that there must have been a stealthier way to take them out. Getting up from the ground, she nodded at Johnathan and dropped from the eight foot cliff, landing on the snowy ground with a light thud.

Johnathan landed next to her a moment later, his P9P handgun locked and loaded. Joanna nodded at him and thrust her hand to the right, signaling Johnathan to make his way to the base from the East side as she took on the West. Removing her P9P handgun from her leg holster, she cocked the slide back and ducked down, her eyes peeled for enemy movement.

A guard passed a tree approximately six feet away from her. She quickly fell back, pressing herself against the cliff wall. Sneaking behind him, she put a bullet in his head and leapt over his body which hit the ground not a moment after he was shot. Hugging a tree in the center of the forest, she delivered a headshot to another guard at her 11 o'clock.

Looking to the right, she saw that Johnathan was getting ahead of her, closer to the base. She looked around and saw only a final guard. He was close to the entrance and Joanna knew she couldn't kill him without alerting the guards at the doors. She groaned to herself and snuck closer, pressing against a tree.

Joanna looked up and noticed an icicle dangling from the tree next to her. Grabbing it, she threw it at another tree just behind the final guard in the forest. He jumped and turned around, aiming his gun into the minor darkness. He crept toward the tree as Joanna made her way to him from the East side.

He looked up at the tree, examining what could have made the distracting sound. Joanna snuck behind him and grabbed his head, twisting it clockwise. A snap later, he fell to the ground and Joanna made her way to the entrance. She hugged a tree and watched the guards standing in front of the blast doors. Suddenly, she got a communication from Johnathan on her headset. "Joanna, I've reached the electrical box for the outside perimeter. I think if I deactivate it, the cameras will be down. Give me three...two...one..."

Sure enough, Joanna noticed the cameras slowly lower in deactivation. She emerged from the forest and quickly put a bullet in both guards' skulls. Jogging over to the blast doors, Johnathan made his way to her. They examined the doors in an attempt to find a way to open them. Suddenly, a caution alarm was heard and the blast doors began to open. The two Carrington Institute agents ducked on opposite sides of the doors and watched as four Jeeps left the base.

As the doors began to close, they hurried through the doors and knelt down, aiming their guns around the area - ready to take down any potential threats. The wide, silver corridor was empty. There were several dark green metal crates stacked along the walls. Further down the corridor was another set of blast doors and a small room to the right of them - no doubt they controlled the opening and closing of the doors.

Joanna and Johnathan crept over to the room and took out the guard and security camera inside. Activating the blast doors, they quietly opened, revealing a room swarmed with guards and scientists. They took cover behind more of the same crates and observed the area. It was - one would assume - the main area of the base. Along different parts of the walls were doorways, leading to different areas of the base, appropriately labeled.

Remaining out of sight, they found the doorway that lead to the laboratory. Johnathan nodded to Joanna and went his separate way to find the prison chamber. Joanna crept down the corridor of the laboratory and pressing against the wall, she peered into the next corridor. There were two scientists talking, one showing the other statistics on a clipboard. A moment later, the first scientist went back into the lab and the second was coming her way.

She waited for him to get closer and quickly turned around, kicking him in the neck, knocking him out. She dragged his body into the janitorial closet and removed his jumpsuit, putting it over her clothes. "You won't be needing this", she commented. Grabbing a surgical mask and safety cap, she put them on to hide her female identity and proceeded into the lab.

Joanna walked through the laboratory, heading to an empty room and found a scientist running statistics on the weapon. Looking around, she stepped inside and snuck behind him. She slammed her fist into his neck, knocking him out. Heading over to the weapon, she removed the demo kit and activated it, placing it on the weapon.

Running out of the room, she activated the bomb and watched as the weapon was destroyed. She pulled the fire alarm, evacuating the scientists. "Carrington, I've destroyed the weapon. Have our extraction helicopter at the helipad now!". Joanna sprinted out of the laboratory with the scientists and headed to the helipad. On the way, she nearly stopped short when she saw a familiar face. She gasped, "Mai Hem?!".

Mai Hem turned and saw Joanna staring at her. Pointing, she screamed into the radio, "All units, we have an intruder. Take down Joanna Dark!"

Joanna ran down the corridor to the elevator to the helipad, discarding the scientist uniform. Removing the P9P handgun from her inventory, she took off the silencer and cocked the slide. Turning the corner, she skidded to a halt when she saw three guards coming her way. Diving behind some crates, she flinched when they fired an array of bullets in her direction. "Damn it!"

She popped out of cover and a few bullets later, they were down. Jumping over their bodies, she sprinted to the elevator. She closed in on it, but so did some more guards on her six. She heard the gunshots and dove into the elevator, slamming the up button with her foot - she barely missed being shot at on the way up.

She reached the helipad in time to see Johnathan helping the agents into the helicopter. She sprinted toward them, as they were a good twenty feet away. Johnathan screamed and pointed to Joanna's right, making her turn to see what he was talking about. Mai Hem sped toward Joanna on a motorcycle and leaned forward, bringing the back tire into the hair. She swung it in Joanna's direction, making her lean back to avoid being slammed in the face.

Joanna regained balance and aimed her gun at Mai Hem who dismounted her motorcycle. "I thought I killed you once, Mai Hem. I guess I'll have to be more thorough this time around".

She scoffed and flung her hands into the air in disappointment, "Again with the one liners, Dark. You killed my father and I'll have my revenge".

"_You_ killed _my_ father, you bitch. And I'm going to take you down". Joanna fired at Mai Hem whilst running to her right, diving over some crates. Pulling out her DW-P5 submachine gun, she popped out to fire at her adversary, but quickly ducked back down as Mai Hem fired over Joanna's head.

"Is that all you've got, Dark?", she mocked. Firing several more shots at what she assumed was Joanna's location, she walked closer, "C'mon! Give me your best!"

Before she knew it, Joanna whacked her in the back of the head with her submachine gun, knocking her to the ground. Kicking away Mai Hem's pistol, she aimed down at her and smirked. "How's that?". Joanna smacked her in the face with the gun, making her roll back and forth in pain, giving Joanna the opportunity she needed.

Setting a demolition charge next to Mai Hem, she activated a ten second bomb and sprinted for the helicopter. She jumped inside and looked back in time to see the bomb blow Mai Hem to smitherines. The helicopter headed back to Carrington Institute, when Joanna received a communication from Carrington himself.

"Joanna! Did I hear correctly - was that Mai Hem? What happened?"

"Let's just say that Mai Hem was blown away". Joanna winked at Johnathan and looked out of the helicopter as it flew just over Russia, into the dawn of tomorrow.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this story as I hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
